


Passage Way

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Bad Ideas, F/M, Glitches, late Parallel 2, resets due to abandoning Kay, time paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The whole 'romantic date' thing started out as a joke but became serious. Garian found a secluded place for them, away from annoying stupid birds.He should have realised places like that don't really exist on the Devil's Island.





	Passage Way

"I thought this was supposed to be a joke," she put her hands on her hips and gave him a sideways, critical look.

"Well, it was never a good joke to begin with," he replied, his voice coming out as a husky growl in her ear, "I think it works much better when we're being serious."

She gave a surprised yelp when he grabbed her around the waist in a dance hold but she made not move to stop him when he effortlessly picked her up, even though he had seen her cartwheel-kick people in the head after mystically setting her shoes on fire. He hummed a tune as he carried her down the path. It was traditional Rajeen folk music and his voice was seriously out of tune but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not sure I remember this route," she commented. The path was secluded and seriously overgrown, an avenue of thorns and swamp that devolved further into a tunnel cut into the mountain, probably an abandoned shaft of the heavy mining operations on the island. The water began to thin out into a steadily flowing stream that only smelled a little of Bilanium and was't glowing green or on fire at all. Old planks floated in it but apart from that it was remarkably idyllic, almost like a hidden fairy grotto. 

"It's a little off the beaten track, I know," replied Garian, "I found it just for you. Nobody else knows it's here yet. We'll be alone."

"Are you sure it's safe? You know what this place is like? Shouldn't you at least let your bird know..."

"If Jack finds out, I'll never hear the last of it, and he WILL spy on us. It's about time I got away from that squawking asshole, anyway, he thinks he's my mom. You know, that kind of mom who charges bounty hunters through the nose for saving them when they fall off things."

"Don't fall off things, then," Kay chuckled.

"Don't worry, I would never put you in danger."

"You fell off things five times when you had me balanced on a chair on your head," she pointed out. 

"And you're such a perfect little crazy Lavian nationalist," he rolled his eyes at her, then grinned and kissed her on the lips before she could think of a suitably scathing retort. By this time, they had emerged from the tunnel to find themselves by the coast. The area looked completely undisturbed apart from the pattern of the roaring, crashing waves that lapped at the shore as they rolled in and out, and also an old workbench that had been dragged into the middle of the bay, its buzzsaw wrenched off and a bottle of fresh, ice-cold bootleg Jalapeno Juice placed next to two glasses.

"For you, my dear, on the rocks."

"You didn't get that ice from where I think you did, I hope," she glowered at him.

"No Carbon Freeze prisoners were harmed in its making, I swear."

"Like I put any trust in your heathen Lavian Gods," she said, grinning at him. Garian sat her down at a stool he pulled up before the makeshift table, then poured her the first drink. 

It was probably the most romantic date they could hope for on the world's most notorious prison island. Assuming Kay wasn't into anything kinky, he mused. He wasn't sure if it was safe to ask and it wasn't like there weren't a million and one places to go and grab a rope or something mildly electrified.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked, "There's a funny smell to the air."

"There's probably a storm coming. There usually is. We can run for shelter in the tunnel if needs be."

"I mean it, the atmosphere's all wrong."

"I've got candles, if that would help, but it's still light out..."

"Garian, look at the clock on your bounty hunter journal thing. It's absolute gibberish."

"Yeah, I've lost connection. It does that if it can't find Jack."

"Then why aren't the birds out looking for you?"

"Can you please stop ruining the mood by talking about the stupid birds?"

"Garian, my hologram generator isn't working either, and it has nothing to do with stupid birds..."

"Maybe we've hit a bad signal patch or somethi..."

He stopped, silent and still. The roaring was getting louder. It wasn't the waves. The taste of ozone in the air wasn't a brewing storm or sea spray or even a deadly poison gas leak from the mine. 

The clock was running backwards.

The path was fading, breaking up.

Jack shot through the tunnel, his appearance also breaking up into static and meaningless jumbles of words and numbers as he devolved into chaos, still screeching at Garian to get out.

The clock had stopped...


End file.
